Hermione ne veut pas d'enfants
by Ysalyne
Summary: Une femme doit être belle. Drôle. Sensuelle, mais sans faire vulgaire. Une femme doit être polie. Calme. Libre, mais pas trop non plus. Hermione se fout bien de tous ces préjugés, elle les envoie valser. Hermione est une femme à sa manière. Mais, plus que tout, une vraie femme est faite pour être mère. Le problème, c'est qu'Hermione ne veut pas d'enfants.
1. I

Bonjour à toi !

Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais tout simplement te remercier d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction pour la lire, et te faire part de quelques petits détails la concernant.

Tout d'abord, cette fiction sera une fiction courte. Une petite dizaine de chapitres, tout au plus, je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment décidé. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps arrivera le second chapitre. Il est en court d'écriture mais j'ai d'autres projets écriture plus imposants à côté qui me prennent du temps, et celui-ci n'est pas ma priorité. Disons qu'il est là pour me permettre de changer d'air.

Je crois t'avoir tout dit. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te convaincra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hermione ne veut pas d'enfants**

* * *

« On en a déjà discuté. »

Le tintement de la vaisselle que la jeune femme déposa dans l'évier retenti dans la cuisine du petit appartement londonien.

« Jamais vraiment, en fait. »

Le jet du robinet rebondit dans le fond de la cuve en inox. Hermione attrapa une éponge et commença à frotter les assiettes. Elle sentait que, dans son dos, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers elle. Elle l'imaginait, assit sur son tabouret, accoudé à la table haute, ses yeux bleus plantés sur elle.

« Je croyais que si, pourtant.

– Ah oui ? Quand ? »

La jeune femme soupira et, du coude, tenta de chasser une mèche rebelle venue se loger devant des yeux. Elle prit ensuite un verre et le couvrit de mousse.

« Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

– Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Dis, tu voudrais bien t'arrêter une seconde ? » s'exclama alors Ron alors qu'Hermione s'attaquait maintenant aux couverts.

D'un geste sec, Hermione coupa l'eau et se tourna vers son petit-ami, l'oeil sombre.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

– Comment ça, quoi ? J'essaie de te parler de notre avenir, là ! » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron perdit son calme. « Ça ne t'intéresse pas en fait, c'est ça ? Tu envisages de construire quelque chose avec moi ou est-ce que la date de notre rupture est déjà prévue dans ton stupide agenda ?

– Ok. »

La jeune femme jeta l'éponge encore imbibée d'eau et de mousse dans l'évier et retira son tablier avant de l'envoyer valser au visage de Ron.

« Ok, répéta-t-elle. J'ai compris. De toute façon quoi que je fasse, tu n'es jamais content. Est-ce que tu sais, au moins, combien de fois j'ai dû demander ma journée au bureau pour pouvoir te faire la surprise du repas ? Sept fois ! Mais ça, tu t'en fiches ! »

Excédée, Hermione sortie de la cuisine à grand pas et attrapa son manteau. Ron la suivit dans l'entrée, le visage rouge.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ramènes toujours ton travail sur le tapis ? Ça n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation. Tu es juste beaucoup trop obnubilée par ta carrière au ministère, c'est tout !

– Mais bien sûr, Ronald ! Excuse-moi d'avoir d'avoir une ambition professionnelle !

– J'ai une ambition professionnelle, si c'est ce que tu insinues, s'insurgea Ron en la suivant jusqu'à la porte.

– Je n'insinue rien ! Je dis simplement que ton travail dans le magasin de ton frère n'est peut-être pas une fin très glorifiante, tu vois ! »

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa aussitôt et malgré la dureté de ses paroles, Hermione était trop pleine de colère pour demander pardon.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égoïste. » persifla Ron entre ses dents.

Ce fut le coup fatal. Rageusement, Hermione noua son écharpe autour de son coup et sortie de l'appartement. Dans son dos, la porte se rouvrit et la voix de Ron lui parvint dans un cri.

« C'est ça, vas y, fuit ! »

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme descendit les quatre étages et, une fois à l'air libre, prit la direction de parc. A pieds. Le vent glacé fouettait, griffait son visage, ses joues, son nez. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il était aussi la cause des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais rien ne servait de mentir.

Vive, elle tourna sur la troisième rue à main droite. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle l'empruntait chaque fois. Elle l'avait encore fait deux jours auparavant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. De cette situation, de cette chape de plomb qui recouvrait son foyer lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de commencer une discussion. Les choses avait pourtant bien débuté aujourd'hui...

Nous étions le mardi 18 février 2003. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Ils fêtaient leur un an de vie commune. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, car après la Grande Bataille, Hermione avait demandé un peu de temps pour se reconstruire. Il lui avait fallut un an, un an pendant lequel elle était retourné à Poudlard, avait passé ses Aspic, avait réfléchit aussi, beaucoup. Un pendant lequel ils s'étaient peu vus.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette soirée au début de l'été 1999, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, lui, qui attendait, sur le perron de la porte de ses parents, de la voir revenir de King's Cross. Elle avait sourit. Lui aussi. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Hermione frissonna et referma les pans de son manteau, serrant fort ses petits bras autour de son buste. Il lui avait fallu huit mois de plus pour qu'elle accepte d'officialiser leur relation, et encore deux ans pour céder à son envie d'emménagement. Ils étaient heureux à cette époque. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

Assise sur son banc, toujours le même, Hermione savait. Leurs disputes tournaient toujours autour des même sujets. Son travail. Et puis ça. Elle savait que Ron avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Lui-même issu de la famille Weasley, il était évident que les famille nombreuses ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais à elle...

Hermione ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu, et préférait de loin se concentrer sur sa carrière, ce qui lui valait souvent d'être qualifiée d'égoïste par Ron, elle le savait. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pendant neuf mois, offrir son corps à quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, l'égoïste, c'était peut-être lui, qui ne voulait pas entendre son avis à elle. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle l'avouait, les réactions étaient souvent dubitatives. Les gens ne comprenait pas qu'une femme en bonne santé physique et mentale puisse volontairement décider de ne pas donner la vie. C'en était rageant. Les femmes n'avaient pas lutter pendant des siècles pour leur indépendance pour se retrouver enchaînées à de telles idées, merde !

La jeune femme se souvenait surtout de la réaction de Molly quand, au détour d'une conversation, elle l'avait apprit. Fleur venait tout juste d'accoucher de sa petite fille, Victoire, la première Weasley de sa génération, et la fierté des grands-parents était sans égal.

« Quelle est belle, s'extasiait Molly en admirant la photos où le poupon, pour le moment, dormait à poings fermés. Tu ne trouves pas, Hermione ?

– Si-si, s'était empressée de répondre sa bru.

– J'imagine que tu as hâte d'en avoir une aussi, avait continué Molly. Tu verras, les filles ont toujours une place particulière dans le cœur des mères. »

Hermione avait hésité. Devait-elle lui dire ou se taire ? Mais quand Molly avait enchaîné en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de s'occuper de ses enfants et de son mari, d'un ton plus qu'insistant, elle avait craqué.

La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre. Molly avait écarquillé les yeux et avait balbutié que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle voulait des petits-enfants, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, et puis, est-ce que Ron était d'accord avec ça ? Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait un grand-mère parfaite, mais avec les enfants de ses autres enfants. Que Ron respecterait son choix parce qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle avait des ambitions de carrière peu compatible avec le métier de mère.

En voyant Molly devenir blême, elle avait précipitamment ajouté que peut-être après ses trente ans... mais sans y croire vraiment et, de toutes façons, son aînée avait quitter le salon et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant deux jours entiers.

OoO

Hermione resta presque une heure dans le froid, à ressasser tous ces moments où elle s'était sentie une femme indigne de ne pas vouloir d'enfants, puis se décida à rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, elle entendit des bruissements dans le salon. Elle enleva son manteau en prenant son temps, le déposa avec son écharpe sur le porte-manteau.

Quand elle se retourna. Ron se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la tête basse.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

– Je sais... Pardon. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans ses bras et se laissa aller au réconfort de cet homme qu'elle sentait si honteux de son attitude. Comme il l'était à chaque fois. Mais elle aussi, revenait toujours.


	2. II

Hello !

On se retrouve pour une deuxième partie sur l'histoire du couple Hermione/Ron telle que je la conçois, autour du thème des enfants. Merci pour toutes les reviews que cette histoire a déjà reçu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Main dans la main, profitant du soleil de ce mois de mai, Ron et Hermione s'étaient promenés toute la journée dans les rues de Londres. Il était exceptionnel qu'ils aient tous les deux une journée de libre en même temps et en avait grandement profité. Tout en dévorant une unique glace à la pistache, les deux amoureux étaient allés se poser dans un parc, près d'un petit étang.

Tout en observant la nage d'un cygne, Hermione avait renversé sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron. Ils étaient bien là, dans le calme absolu, loin du brouhaha du bureau. Juste tous les deux.

« Je t'aime, avait alors murmuré Ron à son oreille, comme pour compléter en beauté ce moment idyllique.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Hermione avait sourit et planté un petit baiser sur sa bouche. Elle avait sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sous les siennes et s'était détachée de lui pour pouvoir observer la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait eu la même lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté d'emménager avec lui, ou encore ce fameux jour de juillet 1999, lorsqu'elle avait répondu à son baiser avec ferveur. Elle savait que cette lueur signifiait qu'il était sincèrement heureux.

Après avoir jeté au canards quelques morceaux du cône de la glace, Ron et Hermione avaient reprit le chemin de leur appartement.

OoO

Être dans ses bras lui avait toujours paru être la plus heureuse des tortures. Même aujourd'hui. Elle aimait la façon dont il lui embrassait le cou, les joues, les lèvres. Elle aimait ses mains qui l'effleuraient comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle aimait sentir son cœur battre à travers son torse nu, sentir la chaleur émanée de sa peau. Elle aimait tout, jusqu'à son odeur.

Leur baiser se fit plus intense. Ron noua ses bras autour de sa taille avec plus de force et elle se laissa transporter par sa puissance. Peau contre peau, plongés dans le noir par les volets clôt de la chambre, ils ne pouvaient que se deviner. Chaque centimètre de son corps était en émoi, chaque parcelle semblait s'embraser.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule musclée qui s'offrait à elle. Elle mourrait d'envie. Quand il commença à la pousser vers le lit, Hermione l'arrêta doucement.

« Attend... »

Un autre baiser. Elle se détacha de Ron et le poussa elle-même sur le matelas. Il rit. Un dernier baiser. Hermione alla ouvrir, presque fébrilement, un tiroir de la commode. Dos à son homme, la jeune femme avala le contenu violet d'une fiole, ferma les yeux. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ron qui la regardait en tentant de camoufler ce qu'il pensait de cette précaution.

Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se justifier, mais Ron lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main. Dans la chaleur moite de la chambre, Hermione avança et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne, grande, réconfortante. Il l'attira à et posa sa tête contre le ventre nu de sa compagne, y déposa chastement ses lèvres.

Hermione accueillit ce geste comme du miel sur son cœur de plus en plus coupable. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais elle n'était pas prête. Peut-être un jour le serait-elle, ou peut-être jamais. Et quelque part, elle s'en voulait pour cette incertitude.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

Cet après-midi là, ils firent l'amour.

OoO

« Tu... quoi ?

– Tu es enceinte ? »

Elle hocha la tête, précisa que cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois mois. Dans un cri, Molly porta les mains à son visage et se mit à pleurer de grosses larmes. Autour d'elle, la famille Weasley s'agita petit à petit, des exclamations de joies perçants les sanglots de Molly.

« Par Merlin !

– Félicitations ! »

Le futur père reçu des claques dans le dos, la future mère des étreintes chaleureuse. Après quelques secondes, Hermione s'approcha à son tour de Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous, chuchota-t-elle en la serrant plus fort contre son cœur. Vous devez être tellement heureux. »

Elles se détachèrent et échangèrent un regard ému. Ginny hocha la tête, visiblement incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire la joie qui submergeait son couple et sa vie toute entière.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ne cessait de murmurer Molly. Ma fille, ma petite fille... je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Arthur avait également l'air un peu sonné par la nouvelle mais fondamentalement heureux, à l'instar de toute la famille qui ne passa pas une seule seconde du reste de l'après-midi à commenter cet événement des plus merveilleux. George lança les paris sur le sexe de son futur neveu ou future nièce. Audrey se prit à rêver à des jumeaux, ce qui fit fortement grimacer la future maman. Fleur fit remarquer que Ginny avait bien de la chance car il n'y aurait pas besoin de trop élargir sa robe de mariée puisque la cérémonie se tiendrait dans un petit mois et demi. Ron, égale à lui-même, taquina Harry pendant des heures à propos de fraises, de couches. Et Charlie, enfin, posa à Hermione une question qui mis tout le monde très mal à l'aise :

« Et vous alors, c'est pour quand ? »

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Peu présent dans sa famille, toujours en déplacement, Charlie n'avait aucunement conscience que le sujet était à éviter, chose que les autre membres du clan Weasley avaient, eux, compris. Ron se mit à jouer avec sa part de tarte à la cerise du bout de sa fourchette et son grand frère se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le chaudron, c'était juste une question, comme ça... désamorça Charlie en jetant un regard à l'ensemble de la tablée comme pour avoir confirmation auprès de ses frères et sœur qu'il avait commis un impair.

– Ça va, Charlie, il n'y a pas de mal, se força à dire Hermione en attrapant discrètement la main de Ron sous la table. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas du tout dans nos priorités. »

Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités à _elle_. Elle sentit que c'était là le message que lui faisait passer Molly en la regardant avec ce regard pressant. Mais les doigts de Ron qui s'enroulèrent autour de siens la rassérénèrent et lui donnèrent le courage d'affronter l'instinct maternel proéminent et étouffant de sa belle-mère.

La conversation glissa sur d'autres sujets banals et les rires s'élevèrent bientôt de nouveau dans le jardin du Terrier.

OoO

« Miss Granger, oui, nous sommes très satisfaits de votre travail, oui, vraiment. Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça – mais vous ne me dénoncerez pas, n'est-ce pas Miss ? Non, bien sûr que non – mais nous avons conscience que votre poste ne... comment dire cela... ne correspond pas à vos excellentes capacités... Oui, oui, nous en parlions encore l'autre jour et... oui, c'est cela ! Oh, vous savez, là-haut... disons qu'ils songent fortement à vous faire monter les marches, comme on dit ! Une marche à la fois, bien entendu, mais vous ne devriez pas avoir à patienter encore trop longtemps... Oui, vous êtes destinée à une carrière brillante, Miss Granger, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Si vous continuez avec cette énergie, évidemment... Mais dites-moi, une question me traverse, anodine, bien entendu... – tout à fait anodine – Vous n'avez pas l'intention de... voyons, comment dire cela ? De vous détourner de votre travail, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Pas de... enfin... Non pas qu'une vie de famille soit incompatible avec une carrière professionnelle, bien entendu, mais... Non ? Ah ! Bien, très bien... Enfin, pas que cela me regarde, n'est-ce pas ! Mais, que disions-nous déjà ? Ah, oui, une carrière brillante – brillante ! – sans aucun doute ! »


	3. III

Bonjour à toi,

Après un moment d'attente, voici le suite de la petite vie d'Hermione et Ron. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La petite cuillère termina un dernier tour dans la tasse remplie de café et Hermione la déposa sur une serviette en papier avant de porter la boisson chaude à ses lèvres. Le liquide glissa dans sa gorge et la détendit dans un soupire. Comme cela faisait du bien.

Des petits coups frappés à la baie contre laquelle elle était assise lui fit tourner la tête et le grand sourire de Luna la submergea. Elle lui répondit et suivit son amie des yeux tandis qu'elle entrait dans le café pour les rejoindre d'un pas sautillant.

« Hermione ! Ginny ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Hermione se leva pour serrer Luna dans ses bras et la blonde lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de loucher sur son ventre devenu énorme. La future maman le caressa, fière et rayonnante et eu droit à son tour à une étreinte pleine d'effusion.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois enceinte ! Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

– Sept mois.

– Tu avais reçu mon colis ? Celui avec le jus des prunes dirigeable ? Tu sais que c'est excellent pour développer l'imagination de ton petit garçon ? »

Ginny échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione que Luna ne pu voir tandis qu'elle était occupée à se décharger de son manteau. Mais Hermione savait que sa meilleure amie, après avoir suspicieusement étudié le contenu des dix-huit fioles remplies d'un liquide orange qu'elle avait reçu un après-midi, avait finit par les vider dans son évier.

« Oh, tu sais... J'ai déjà beaucoup de compléments à prendre, je ne voulais pas faire de mélanges, tenta Ginny.

– Le jus des prunes dirigeable est totalement inoffensif, ne t'inquiète pas !

– Eh bien, si j'y pense... »

Hermione vint à sa rescousse en demandant à Luna comment elle pouvait être si sûr que le bébé soit un garçon alors que même Ginny et Harry n'en savaient rien, ce à quoi leur illuminée d'amie leur raconta une histoire de lecture dans des vols de Billywig.

« D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là au mariage, Ginny. Mais tu sais, les Billywig ont un comportement tellement exceptionnel à cette période de l'année, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Rolf s'en occuper tout seul. »

Ginny posa une main compréhensive sur le bras de Luna qui se détendit. Pourtant, aucune de ses deux amies n'avait laisser passer le sourire étrange qu'elle avait eu en parlant de ce Rolf. Luna avait toujours eu une multitude de sourires difficiles à décrypter, sourires auxquels elles avaient fini par s'habituer et se familiariser avec le temps. Mais celui-ci était d'un genre nouveau. Sans même avoir besoin de la questionner, Hermione se douta de ce qu'il signifiait et en fut heureuse pour elle. Avec joie, elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de café puis rit à une anecdote que Luna leur fit sur son travail. Oui, comme cela faisait du bien.

OoO

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Les bras pleins de dossiers, Hermione ferma la porte de leur appartement d'un coup de pied et souffla un bon coup. Elle venait de passer une journée éreintante, mais le jeu en valait définitivement la chandelle. Si elle travaillait correctement, dans quelques mois, elle serait en charge d'un dossier qui la ferait sans aucun doute monter en grade. Son patron le lui avait très clairement laissé entendre. Déposant du mieux qu'elle pouvait toute la paperasse sur le meuble de l'entrée, la jeune femme retira sa veste.

« Ron ? »

Hermione abandonna ses chaussures devant la porte. Pas de réponse. Ron était-il censé être à la boutique à cette heure-ci ? Sa montre indiquait pourtant dix-huit heures. A moins qu'il n'y ai été retenu pour un inventaire... Peu inquiète, Hermione ramassa ses documents et se traîna jusqu'au petit bureau qu'elle avait dans leur chambre avant de les y poser. Elle s'en occuperait dans quelques instants. Pour le moment, elle avait surtout besoin d'un grand verre d'eau.

Réhydratée, Hermione s'apprêtait enfin à se remettre au travail – au moins jusqu'à ce que Ron rentre à la maison – lorsqu'un raclement de gorge dans son dos la fit sursauter et le verre qu'elle tenait éclata au sol. La main sur son cœur battant, Hermione fit les gros yeux.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

– Désolé. Attends. »

Ron sortit sa baguette et répara le verre qui se déposa dans un bruit mat sur la petite table. Hermione aurait pu craindre qu'il se brise de nouveau tant le mouvement était peu délicat. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Oui-oui, marmonna Ron en prenant une grande inspiration.

– Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler quand je suis rentrée ?

– Si. »

Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de l'observer correctement, elle le trouvait pâle. Hermione croisa les bras sur son ventre et pencha la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard. Rien à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, l'air nerveux, en se tordant les mains. Troublée, Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains. Elles étaient gelée malgré la canicule de ce mois d'août.

« Ron ? Parle-moi.

– Je... hm... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... »

La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête, impuissante face au rire nerveux de son compagnon tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-il perdu son travail ? Elle imaginait mal George virer son propre frère et n'en verrait même pas un seul motif. Etait-ce plus grave ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un de leur proche ? A Ginny, au bébé ?

« Essaie.

– Je t'aime.

– Que... Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron, mais qu'est-ce que... »

Perdue face aux tremblements qui venaient de saisir les mains de Ron, Hermione se redressa sans un mot et le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'osait pas paniquer mais craignait le pire. Quelle événement si terrible pouvait-il le plonger dans cet état ? Une seconde, l'idée qu'il veuille la quitter l'effleura et elle le serra un peu plus fort. Elle sentait son front posé sur son épaule, son souffle chatouiller sa chemise. Et son cœur à elle qui s'était emballé. Le suspense était affreux.

« Ron... murmura-t-elle à son oreille, dans une supplique qu'elle n'osait formuler maintenant qu'elle avait peur de savoir. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... »

Elle sentit le corps blottit contre elle se lever et chercha aussitôt ses yeux bleus.

« Ok. »

Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs grandes inspirations se synchronisèrent, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à sauter ensemble du haut d'une falaise, d'un saut dans le vide sans possibilité de retours.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

OoO

La lueur violette qui illumina son abdomen pendant quelques instants s'éteignit enfin et corrobora les informations données par le petit bâton en plastique blanc et bleu qui reposait sur le bord du lavabo. C'était Ron qui avait insisté pour qu'elle utilise autre chose que cette fichue technologie moldue. Mais le résultat était le même.

Négatif.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait contenir son soulagement. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer mais attendit encore quelques secondes pour rouvrir les paupières. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Et lui tellement d'espoir.

Sa bague de fiançailles brilla à son annulaire gauche lorsqu'elle jeta le test et son emballage dans la poubelle.


	4. IV

Aujourd'hui, un petit bout de chou va pointer son nez et rencontrer le monde !

Dites-lui bonjour !

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Hermione passa le pas de la porte de leur appartement, sur la pointe des pieds. Pour faire le moins de bruit possible, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et les portait à la main. Sous son bras, le dossier qui l'avait retenu si tard au bureau et qui l'accaparerait une grande partie du lendemain.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la petite entrée. Débarrassée de ses affaires, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain où elle se changea, somnolente, déjà, et se prépara à la courte nuit qui l'attendait. Dans quelques heures, à peine, il lui faudrait sortir du lit. Mais loin de la déprimer, cette perspective la galvanisait. Elle se sentait enfin utile et les heures supplémentaires lui semblaient n'être qu'un juste sacrifice.

A pas de velours, vêtu de son pyjama chaud pour affronter le froid de ce mois de décembre, la jeune femme se glissa dans la chambre à coucher où la respiration de Ron l'accueillit. Sous les couvertures elle se colla à son dos, à cette présence chaude réconfortante, entoura sa taille de ses petits bras. La main qui vint caresser la sienne la détendit.

« Ca va ? demanda la voix pâteuse de son homme.

– Oui.

– L'est quelle heure ?

– Presque une heure. Rendors-toi. » chuchota Hermione en plantant un baiser à la base de sa nuque.

Ron roula sur place pour se retrouver face à elle, et, les yeux fermés, frotta son nez au sien avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Hermione le suivit peu de temps après, un sourire amoureux plaqué sur le visage.

OoO

« Il s'appelle James. James Sirius Potter. »

Le cœur débordant d'un amour et d'une fierté innommable de voir ses amis leur présenter ce petit être tout juste né qui dormait dans les bras de Harry, Hermione se pencha vers le lit d'hôpital où Ginny était allongée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ron, lui, était inhabituellement sans mots et tapotait l'épaule de son meilleur amis les yeux brillants.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis étaient parents. Parents. Responsables d'un être humain qui allait vivre, grandir, s'épanouir. Ce petit homme représentait tant, tant de revanches sur leurs vies, sur les épreuves, tant d'espoir pour l'avenir. Que jamais il n'ai à vivre ce qu'eux-même avaient endurés.

« Comment tu te sens Gin' ?

– Fatiguée, avoua la rouquine en posant son regard sur Harry et le bébé. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça ira mieux une fois que j'aurai dormi. »

Hermione se retint de lui glisser qu'elle ne risquait pas de dormir de sitôt avec un aussi jeune enfant mais le bonheur que trahissait le visage exténué de son amie l'en dissuada. Elle était prête à parier que Ginny savait tout cela. Mais que la seule idée que ce soit son fils qui la réveille en pleine nuit ne lui posait à cet instant que très peu de problèmes.

« Et toi, Harry ?

– Je... oui, ça va. »

Le Survivant leva les yeux de son fils et adressa un sourire éclatant à Hermione. Un sourire si grand qu'il contrastait avec l'éclat au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur vide et ces cernes violacés. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué que sa femme.

« On l'a appelé James. James Sirius, répéta-t-il comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un rêve.

– Oui. »

Hermione croisa le regard de Ron et ils hochèrent la tête. Elle parvenait à s'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour son meilleur ami. Beaucoup. Tout. C'était sans doute indescriptible.

« Oh, et merci pour la peluche. » Ginny effleura du bout du doigt le petit lionceau qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

« C'est normal.

– Tu veux le prendre ? »

Hermione tourna la tête si rapidement qu'elle eu le temps de voir la surprise et le décontenance apparaître progressivement sur le visage de Ron. Il balbutia quelques onomatopées avant de poser son regard sur sa sœur. Cette dernière, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

« Bin... oui. D'accord. »

D'une délicatesse palpable dans toute la petite chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, Harry déposa le nourrisson entre les larges bras de Ronald. Se rendant sûrement compte qu'il n'était plus à l'abri dans ceux de son père, le petit James gigota un instant, ouvrit et referma ses petits doigts dans le vide, étendit l'une de ses jambes, sans même ouvrir les yeux et sans autre bruit que des gargouillements.

« Waouh. »

Attendris, Harry attrapa la main de Ginny, qui dirigèrent leurs regards vers leur ami et frère, ce grand rouquin qui tenait contre lui ce bébé minuscule, son neveu. Hermione elle, se sentit aussitôt complètement perdue face au tableau.

OoO

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ils venaient de quitter Sainte-Mangouste, laissant les jeunes parents tout au bonheur de la contemplation de leur fils, lorsque Ron se décida à briser le silence qui régnait entre eux. Il la connaissait si bien, il savait sans qu'elle n'est besoin de ne rien dire.

« Oui. »

Même lorsqu'elle mentait. A vrai dire, la plupart du temps, il savait détecter jusqu'au mensonge. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Ron était loin d'être dupe. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les longs discours, c'était sûr. Quand il repensait à la façon dont il l'avait demandé en mariage... Et dire qu'il avait passé sa journée à répéter le texte qu'il avait écrit, à enfiler, à retirer puis à remettre le costume qu'il avait acheté, pour finalement le jeter nerveusement en boule derrière le canapé, qu'il avait envisagé plus que sérieusement d'encombrer leur petit appartement de bougies et de pétales de fleurs. Mais non. Il n'avait pas réussi.

Et pourtant la femme qu'il aimait sans qu'il ne puisse nommer aucune raison à cet amour qu'il trouvait inespéré avait dit oui.

Doucement, il lui prit la main.

Ralentissant son allure jusque là vive, Hermione décida de se laisser faire. C'était la fin du mois de janvier, et il faisait un froid abominable. Pourtant, ils prirent comme d'instinct la direction de leur parc favoris, celui qui avait leur préférence des jours chauds d'été.

« Je déteste parler. La plupart du temps, je sais pas comment faire. »

Personne n'avait été assez fou pour les imiter et venir s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, de sorte que seul le vent qui les décoiffait les interrompait.

« Mais je t'aime. Alors, s'il te plait, toi... toi, parle-moi.

– C'est de te voir avec lui, finit par lâcher Hermione en regardant droit devant elle. Avec James. »

Avec un bébé qui aurait pu être le tiens mais qui ne l'est pas, avec ce bonheur sur ton visage que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'offrir un jour.

« C'est juste que... Tu veux des enfants.

– C'est vrai.

– Mais tu veux m'épouser, non ? On va se marier et...

– Parce que je t'aime.

– Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? »

Hermione se tourna vers son compagnon. Il n'y avait aucune plainte dans sa voix, juste un désir ardent de comprendre. Ron esquissa un sourire et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Ok. Il y a un truc que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Parce que ça m'arrive souvent d'être très con. » Hermione ricana. « Mais écoute-moi. Et surtout, prépara-toi à un discours vraiment très bancal. »

Ron se déplaça légèrement vers sa future femme et lui sourit.

« Je voudrais des enfants. Enfin, plus que ça, je voudrais des enfants de toi, c'est vrai. Mais toi, t'en veux pas. Alors, sachant ça, il me reste globalement trois choix. Partir, rester et t'en vouloir, ou rester et t'aimer. Et j'ai choisi de t'épouser et de passer toute ma vie avec toi. Parce que je t'aime bien plus que mon désir d'avoir des enfants avec toi. »

Hermione, soulagée, s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou mais il la retint en secouant la tête.

« Mais toi aussi, tu as un choix à faire. Parce que je vois bien que tu te rends coupable de tout ça. Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que même si je te promets de respecter ton choix, je voudrais toujours des enfants. Par contre, il faut que toi, tu saches aussi si tu vas être capable de supporter cette idée toute ta vie. »


End file.
